


Luck

by Deannie



Series: Dreamland [4]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the luck runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> _Missing scene for "The Good Wives' Club"  
> _

She had to be here. There was just no other place for him to have stashed her. Gibbs milled impatiently with the rest of the taskforce, waiting for Tony to finish checking out the last bunker. If Evans stuck to his perverted little plans, Petty Officer Swain didn't have a lot of time left. If they had to start from scratch here... 

His increasingly disturbing train of thought was interrupted when his phone beeped. 

"Boss?" Tony whispered over the line. "DiNozzo. I got her." Gibbs breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Bunker 2, corridor C. She's all right, but--" 

The crash that reverberated in his ear tightened Gibbs's gut. "DiNozzo?" There was a faint scuffing sound... "Tony! Tony, you there?" A rasp of leather--that unmistakable sound of a gun being drawn from its holster. 

Gibbs snapped the phone closed and looked around. "Kate! McGee!" They both swung toward him, alerted by the alarm he didn't bother to banish from his tone. "With me. Now!" 

He barely noticed Melankovic falling into step behind them, but he was thankful for her a moment later when she brandished a map of the bunker, pointing the way to the far corner. 

A longer five minutes Gibbs had never spent, but finally, they were running down corridor C. He slowed down as he saw DiNozzo's feet sticking out of an open doorway. 

Tony wasn't moving. 

Gibbs kept his head with difficulty, gesturing Kate off to one side of the doorway, while he moved in to stand next to his prone agent. He'd never known, until that very moment, that time could actually stop for a person. But that one second, when he first looked down at Tony and saw the blood spreading out from the wound in his still chest, went on and on until-- 

Jethro Gibbs jerked awake with a start, smacking the back of his head hard on the underside of his boat's skeleton. The sudden pain cleared his head, though that final nightmare image lingered as he came awake. 

The clock told him it was 3 a.m., and his mind told him to get a grip. Tony was fine. Slight concussion, of course. He seemed to collect those. But he was fine. Swain hadn't turned his own gun on him. He wasn't lying on the floor of a disused bunker, lifeless. He wasn't... 

"Damn." 

Gibbs grabbed his cold cup of coffee and downed it in one gulp, resisting the urge to call and check up on Tony. Once DiNozzo had been checked out by the EMTs, the team had headed back to the office, Gibbs looking in the rear view mirror to the back seat every minute or so, taking in Tony's pained squint and exhausted features. One look at that pathetic face had had Abby volunteering to take him home and make sure he was okay. 

She was probably hopped up on half a dozen Red Bulls by now, Gibbs thought with a wry smile, watching television with the sound turned off while Tony slept. 

He wasn't going to call. He wasn't. If anything happened--if Tony took a turn for the worse in the night--he'd be the first person Abby would call. On second thought, he'd better not be the first. There was nothing Gibbs could do for him that an EMT couldn't do a whole lot better. 

Nothing else was going to get done on his boat tonight. He pushed himself up and made his way toward the stairs, feeling just that little bit older. 

Tony was lucky today. Hell, he was always lucky. 

Gibbs just didn't know what he was going to do if Tony's luck ever ran out. 

* * * * * * *  
The End 


End file.
